Thomas and Friends - Pulling Together
|running time = 44 minutes |catalogue number = VC1724 |rating = }} Thomas and Friends - Pulling Together is a UK VHS/DVD release by VCI and HiT Entertainment on 2nd August 2004. Description Thomas & Friends are back with 8 exciting new episodes never seen before on DVD/video. Join Thomas, James, Percy, Bulgy, Bill and Ben, Fergus, Gordon, Arthur, Murdoch, Harvey, Salty, Duncan, Rusty and the Fat Controller for more fun-packed adventures on the Island of Sodor. Included on this DVD/video are: Episodes # The Old Bridge - Skarloey is too frightened to cross the river after the bridge collapses, but when he needs to rescue his friend Rheneas, he soon puts on a brave face. # Bulgy Rides Again - Bulgy the bus has been used as a chicken coop, but he is cleaned and put back on the road for passengers. However, they get cross when the chickens come back to their old home. # Bill, Ben and Fergus - Bill and Ben disobey Fergus and decide 'to do things wrong' in the quarry, but their tricks leave Fergus trapped under a rock and they have to rescue him. Bill and Ben are sorry and decide 'to do things right' from now on. # The Spotless Record - Thomas plays a trick to ruin Arthur's spotless record, but ends up being the one in trouble. # Best Dressed Engine - Gordon thinks he is too grand to dress up for the May Day celebration, but he gets voted the best dressed engine when a colourful banner gets caught on his funnel. # Fergus Breaks the Rules - When he is being sent to the smelter's yard, Fergus is afraid of being scrapped and runs away. But all is well when Thomas finds him and Fergus becomes the Pride of the Smelter's Yard. # Peace and Quiet - Murdoch gets cross with the noisy engines as he loves peace and quiet. But after a day with noisy sheep, he is glad to be back with the other engines. # The Runaway Elephant - Duncan shows off how fast he is, but ends up in a lake carrying an elephant statue. Fortunately it looks just right where it is. Opening (Original 2004 release) (with no trailer) * Tracking control screen (1995-2005) * Warning screen (1995-2005) * VCI logo (1995-2005) * HiT Entertainment logo (1997-2008) * CC screens * Day Out with Thomas trailer with Original Theme from 2004 * Thomas & Friends Season 7 intro * Start of The Old Bridge (2003) Closing (Original 2004 release) (with no trailer) * End of The Runaway Elephant (2003) * Thomas & Friends Season 7 Closing Credits * Thomas and Friends VHS/DVD trailer with Original Theme from 2004 * HiT Entertainment logo (2001-2007) (silent) * VCI logo (1995-2005) Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Britt Allcroft Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:VCI logo from 1995 to 2005 Category:HIT Entertainment Category:2004 VHS Releases Category:2004 DVD Releases Category:VHS Videos with Closed Captioning Category:VCI with European Captioning (1998-2005) Category:BBFC U Category:Michael Angelis (Thomas & Friends Narrator) Category:VHS Videos with No trailers